sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Hahhum
The Kingdom of Hahhum is a member nation of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire having joined in in 1654 BC. Major cities include Hahha, the capital, Haisihla and Hamizanum. The city of Hahha features a Temple of Ninurta. List of Kings * Haiš-Teššub I 1835-1820 BC * Arip-Teššub I 1820-1803 * Asar-mušni I 1803-1791 * Ehlip-šarri I 1791-1765 * Eniš-agum I 1765-1740 * Haiš-Teššub II 1740-1713 * Innahan I 1713-1695 * Kaliya I 1695-1677 * Eniš-agum II 1677-1658 * Nubar-šarri I 1658-1643 * Haiš-Teššub III 1643-1620 * Paban-šarri I 1620-1595 * Šahiš-menni I 1595-1571 * Ehlip-šarri II 1571-1563 * Puramzi I 1563-1540 * Šakiyan I 1540-1519 * Paban-šarri II 1519-1497 * Pandiya I 1497-1480 * Haiš-Teššub IV 1480-1466 * Kaliya II 1466-1440 * Pirhen-šaki I 1440-1415 * Nuzapa I 1415-1392 * Nubar-šarri II 1392-1380 * Ehlip-šarri III 1380-1351 * Muzan-adal I 1351-1323 * Nikir-šarri I 1323-1294 * Šahiš-menni II 1294-1276 * Menanna I 1276-1255 * Puramzi II 1255-1211 * Nubar-šarri III 1211-1198 * Kuwariya I 1198-1181 * Kuzuh-adal I 1181-1163 * Arip-Teššub II 1163-1140 * Kuzuzari I 1140-1117 * Nubar-šarri IV 1117-1090 * Memen-kanazi I 1090-1077 * Puramzi III 1077-1054 * Nuzapa II 1054-1031 * Asar-mušni II 1031-1008 * Arip-Teššub III 1008-988 * Kuzazzi I 988-963 * Pirhen-šaki II 963-939 * Šakiyan II 939-918 * Nuzapa III 918-892 * Haiš-Teššub V 892-870 * Eniš-agum III 870-851 * Puramzi IV 851-827 * Kuzazzi II 827-805 with: * Asar-mušni III 809-780 * Eniš-agum IV 780-763 * Nubar-šarri V 763-740 * Šakiyan III 740-722 * Arip-Teššub IV 722-691 * Kuzazzi III 691-676 * Haiš-Teššub VI 676-654 * Ehlip-šarri IV 654-638 * Puramzi V 638-621 * Pirhen-šaki III 621-599 * Memen-kanazi II 599-578 * Šakiyan IV 578-559 * Haiš-Teššub VII 559-537 * Nuzapa IV 537-502 * Kuzuh-adal II 502-487 * Paban-šarri III 487-463 * Haiš-Teššub VIII 463-441 * Puramzi VI 441-415 * Eniš-agum V 415-397 * Kuzuh-adal III 397-361 * Nuzapa V 361-346 * Haiš-Teššub IX 346-322 * Menanna II 322-300 * Paban-šarri IV 300-281 * Puramzi VII 281-260 * Ehlip-šarri V 260-240 * Haiš-Teššub X 240-236 * Kaliya III 236-211 * Memen-kanazi III 211-194 * Pirhen-šaki IV 194-171 * Ehlip-šarri VI 171-156 * Innahan II 156-129 * Menanna III 129-106 * Asar-mušni IV 106-79 * Šakiyan V 79-54 BC * Haiš-Teššub XI 54-22 BC * Šahiš-menni III 22 BC-4 AD * Puramzi VIII 4 AD-27 * Nubar-šarri VI 27-60 * Asar-mušni V 60-78 * Pandiya II 78-105 * Eniš-agum VI 105-127 * Arip-Teššub V 127-159 * Šakiyan VI 159-180 * Šahiš-menni IV 180-204 * Haiš-Teššub XII 204-233 * Asar-mušni VI 233-258 * Kaliya IV 258-291 * Arip-Teššub VI 291-317 * Puramzi IX 317-346 * Pirhen-šaki V 346-372 * Nuzapa VI 372-398 * Haiš-Teššub XIII 398-419 * Innahan III 419-438 * Kaliya V 438-462 * Arip-Teššub VII 462-497 * Šakiyan VII 497-521 * Paban-šarri V 521-546 * Pirhen-šaki VI 546-573 * Šahiš-menni V 573-602 * Ehlip-šarri VII 602-629 * Arip-Teššub VIII 629-656 * Menanna IV 656-680 * Kaliya VI 680-711 * Eniš-agum VII 711-734 * Ehlip-šarri VIII 734-770 * Haiš-Teššub XIV 770-792 * Nubar-šarri VII 792-813 * Pirhen-šaki VII 813-841 * Nikir-šarri II 841-866 * Ehlip-šarri IX 866-893 * Šakiyan VIII 893-923 * Menanna V 923-947 * Nuzapa VII 947-973 * Eniš-agum VIII 973-990 * Šahiš-menni VI 990-1018 * Šakiyan IX 1018-1044 * Kuwariya II 1044-1071 * Ehlip-šarri X 1071-1096 * Nubar-šarri VIII 1096-1107 * Puramzi X 1107-1138 * Muzan-adal II 1138-1156 * Paban-šarri VI 1156-1182 * Innahan IV 1182-1210 * Ehlip-šarri XI 1210-1237 * Haiš-Teššub XV 1237-1262 * Nuzapa VIII 1262-1288 * Puramzi XI 1288-1314 * Muzan-adal III 1314-1345 * Šakiyan X 1345-1377 * Innahan V 1377-1400 * Kuzuzari II 1400-1424 * Ehlip-šarri XII 1424-1457 * Šahiš-menni VII 1457-1483 * Eniš-agum IX 1483-1514 * Nikir-šarri III 1514-1538 * Haiš-Teššub XVI 1538-1569 * Memen-kanazi IV 1569-1593 * Pandiya III 1593-1613 * Innahan VI 1613-1643 * Kuzazzi IV 1643-1670 * Šahiš-menni VIII 1670-1702 * Asar-mušni VII 1702-1733 * Kuwariya III 1733-1764 * Memen-kanazi V 1764-1792 * Pirhen-šaki VIII 1792-1820 * Pandiya IV 1820-1849 * Ehlip-šarri XIII 1849-1881 * Paban-šarri VII 1881- ** Crown Prince Šahiš-menni 1881-